Ritketsu Atrapemos al ladrónladron?
by sakuya-takuya
Summary: Una misión paracapturar a Ritketsu, un apostador como Tsunade. No es explícitamente Hyugacest, tampoco es principalmente NarutoXSakura.Entren a ver. Solo el summary es malo. creo que si es leve..antisakura y un poco antinaruto .one-shot. -.-


**Summary: **Ritketsu. Atrapemos al ladrón. Como el titulo lo dice este fic cuenta de una misión de capturar a Ritketsu, un apostador como Tsunade. No es explícitamente Hyugacest, tampoco es principalmente NarutoXSakura.Entren a ver. Solo el summary es malo.

Mmm…el fic lo escribí de una forma muy abierta, y permite usar mucho la imaginación (.' no quería entrar mucho en los detalles de la historia)

**Personajes involucrados****:-principales- **Neji y Hinata **–secundarios-** Sakura, Naruto, Tsunade, Ritketsu y Shizune

**IMPORTANTE:** mm…no se si puedo llamarlo fic de NejiXHinata. Posiblemente Antisakura y…antinaruto…si, creo que si; pero leve. 

Ubicación en el tiempo…antes de Naruto Shippuden y después de la historia de Tsunade.

_Palabras __ en cursiva _pensamientos y flash back.

-Palabras entre guiones- diálogos

(Entre paréntesis) Notas del autor y aclaraciones de la trama

_**Ritketsu. Atrapemos al ladrón**_

_**By**_

_**Sakuya-takuya**_

-Kyaaa!!, esto es genial, vamos Naruto…are? Naruto?... ¡eeh! ¡¡Naruto!!-

-are?, naah ya dije que no me voy a divertir dattebayo!-

-vamos, Naruto esto es magnifico. No esta mal descansar de vez en cuando; vamos a nadar un rato, ¿Qué les parece? Vamos chicos.-

-pero…Sakura-chan- Hinata le dice a la pelirosa, pero es interrumpida por Neji –Sakura-kun, estas no son vacaciones, tenemos una misión-

-Pero solo tenemos que encontrar a ese sujeto, ¿no?, tu también quieres ir a nadar un rato ¿verdad Hinata?- Sakura busca apoyo en Hinata. (nah solo si Hinata decía que si, Neji aceptaría quedarse.) Se encontraban a orillas de un profundo río; una especie de oasis.

-etto…creo que debemos ir a buscar a Ritketsu, Neji-onisan tiene razón-

-Esta bien, tienen razón-(habla Sakura con una falsa sonrisa ¬¬) _Inner Sakura: Grrrr…pero yo quería ir a refrescarme un rato_

-Bien, si ya están todos será mejor que partamos. Ritketsu es solo un ladrón común, sin embargo no debemos descuidarnos.- (Neji intenta poner orden y autoridad al grupo)

-Yo me voy a quedar aquí, dattebayo-

-pero..Naruto-kun…-_esta muy desanimado (_Hinata es quien habla_)_

-¡Naruto! Ya escuchaste a Neji-san, debemos atrapar a Ritketsu cuanto antes posible- _Inner:Naruto-baka _Sakura le dice esto a Naruto para que el chico se levantara, ella esperaba una pequeña aura negra alrededor de Neji y dispuesto para atacar…pero para su sorpresa no hizo nada.

-Esta bien, no importa Sakura-kun. No hace falta, Hinata-sama, Sakura-kun; será mejor que empecemos a rastrearlo-

-hai, Neji-nisan-

-hai-

-espera un momento, yo podría atraparlo antes que ustedes, dattebayo-

-¿Qué dices Naruto-kun?- (Entiéndase que Naruto le pico el orgullo a Neji) – Esta bien, dividámonos, Sakura y Naruto ustedes dos irán juntos; el equipo que atrape primero a Ritketsu gana. Aquí nos volveremos a reunir.- (Nah yo creo que Neji ya lo tenia planeado, para "agilizar" la búsqueda ¬¬)

………..

(CON NEJI Y HINATA)

-Vamos Hinata-sama, por aquí- De esa forma se dividieron, los Hyuga desaparecieron a través de los árboles.

-hai- _mm…yo quería tocar en el equipo de Naruto-kun_ (¡¿Qué le tocara?! ¬¬ Hinata, Neji hizo los equipos)

…………….

(CON NARUTO Y SAKURA)

-Naruto-baka, ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer?-

-Pues no escuchaste a Neji, vamos a buscar al ladrón, ¿no?-

-¬¬, pero Neji y Hinata tienen el BYAKUGAN; ¿Cómo se supone que nosotros vamos a encontrarlo?, ¿Tienes un plan?- (Sakura, ¡¿te das cuenta que es Naruto?!)

-ehmm… ¡Ah! es cierto Neji y Hinata son del clan Hyuga; ¿Qué vamos a hacer?...-

-Escena: Una Sakura al borde del suicidio…un Naruto...Quemándose la cabeza-

(Regresemos)

-…Sakura-chan, ¿Por qué no comenzamos a buscar al ladrón ese en el pueblo?...-

Sale inner Sakura… un Naruto pateado (Parte censurada)

………………

(CON NEJI Y HINATA)

El ladrón estaba dentro de un casino, Hinata y Neji estaban ya afuera esperándolo.

-Será mejor que esperemos a que salga de ahí-

-hai, neji-onisan-

Como se trataba de un casino Hinata aun no podía entrar…bueno aunque pudiese entrar Neji no iba a permitir que Hinata entrara. (¡¿Y Neji?! ¿Por que no entra a sacarlo? ¬¬)

Pasaron las horas y horas y el Riketsu no salía, a pesar de las horas trascurridas Neji no bajaba la guardia.

-Será mejor que descansemos un rato, mantendremos la vista en Riketsu con el Byakugan; así no se escapará.-

-Demo… ¿Qué pasara con Naruto-kun y Sakura-chan?-

-Sobre eso no te preocupes, puedo verlos siguen en el mismo lugar-

-¿eh?-

Neji busca una excusa razonable para que Hinata no se preocupe por el (en estos momento Naruto estaba tirado en el suelo, probablemente inconsciente; debido a Sakura)

-Ehm si, puedo verlos, parece que se quedaron a comer ramen. Al parecer Naruto-kun no esta muy entusiasmado con esto-

-ya veo, tienes razón Neji-nisan; Naruto-kun desde el inicio deseaba quedarse en la aldea para entrenar - Hinata no activo el byakugan para confirmar las palabras de su primo. (¡KYA! XD punto para Neji)

Neji se dio el lujo de pedir una habitación para ambos, enfrente del casino donde se quedaba Ritketsu. Hinata estaba recostada en un futon mientras que Neji mantenía la guardia en la ventana.

-Que descanse Hinata-sama-

-hai, arigatou Neji-onisan. Por favor si necesitas ayuda…-

-Descuide, no hay problema. Que descanse-

………………

(CON NARUTO Y SAKURA)

-¡¡Naruto!!- (Naruto…incendio por accidente el campamento que Sakura había levantado)

Escena: Sakura golpeando a Naruto (imagínense el resto)

Empezó a llover y ya no tenían donde refugiarse, caminaron bajo la lluvia hasta que encontraron donde quedarse.

Después de un largo y cansado día Sakura y Naruto se quedaron dormidos.

_Flash back_

_Se preguntarán ¿porque la misión, porque los 4? Para ser rápidos y concisos…eran los únicos shinobis disponibles. Con el nivel de Neji era suficiente pero como era un negocio personal de Tsunade...(cof cof de las apuestas) fueron enviados los 4. _

_Naruto no deseaba ir, ya que solo quería seguir entrenando con Kakashi-sensei…Neji y Hinata no tenían inconveniente y Sakura…Sakura…iba de colada; acepto ir para descansar de atender el hospital_

_Fin del flash back (_¬¬…bueno si es que se puede llamar "Flash back" a eso XD_)_

(CON NEJI Y HINATA)

El ladrón Ritketsu se la paso hasta pasadas de la madrugada en dicho casino. _No cabe duda que es conocido de la Quinta Hokage- _Neji lo pensó mientras montaba guardia.

Cuando Hinata despertó ya el sol había salido (ella había estado entrenando mucho por esos días ¬¬ aunque se ofreció para montar guardia Neji no se lo permitió). Neji ya no estaba sentado en la ventana como el día de ayer, en realidad no estaba en la habitación; por lo que Hinata decidió buscarlo con su Byakugan, el estaba en callejón peleando con varios bandidos. Cuando llego al dicho callejón casi todos ya estaban noqueados por el juuken de Neji, Hinata lanzó unas kunais para acabar con los que faltaban. Capturaron a Ritketsu.

–Neji-onisan, debiste llamarme-

-Gomenasai Hinata-sama, pero no deseaba despertarla. Es necesario que descanse, aun falta el viaje de regreso.- _JAJAJAJA ya lo sabia, hemos ganado._(Chaz ¬¬ a Neji se le sube el orgullo, ¬¬ y que Hinata descanse ¿de que? Sino ha hecho nada)

-Será mejor ir por Sakura y Naruto-

-hai, neji-onisan ¿Quieres que te ayude?- Neji ya había asumido la responsabilidad de llevar a Ritketsu el mismo.

-Iie. Estoy bien, no se preocupe-

-Neji-onisan, no quiero ser una carga para ti. Yo…-

-Usted no es ninguna carga Hinata-sama- Neji no deja que termine (para variar ¬¬) –Yo pertenezco al Bouke y usted al Souke, sin embargo yo no la protejo únicamente por esa razón; por eso, por favor no se ponga triste Hinata-sama- Mientras dice esto Neji se acerca y abraza a Hinata

-Neji-onisan- Hinata sonríe feliz a Neji

-…ahora, como dije, será mejor que vayamos con Naruto y Sakura-

-hai-

……………………………..

-…ettto... ¡¿Naruto-kun?!- Hinata esta a mas roja no poder y se desmaya-

- ¡Hinta-sama!-

Escena: Naruto y Sakura juntos aun dormidos en su refugio para la lluvia y Neji sosteniendo a la desmayada Hinata por ver aquella escena.

(Minutos después)

-etto…bueno entonces… ¿Ese es Ritketsu? jejeje- Sakura intenta desviar el tema…de la situación en la que se encontraban ella y Naruto.

-etto…hai…- _Debi imaginarlo…Naruto-kun y Sakura-chan ellos dos, después de todo son compañeros de equipo. _(ñia…Hinata esta triste)

-Nosotros lo capturamos, como sea, ya cumplimos con la misión será mejor que volvamos-

-hai- (Hinata y Sakura al unísono)

_Grr…la próxima vez le mostraré a ese Neji lo fuerte que soy, dattebayo; ya verán todos._

………………….

(OFICINA DE LA QUINTA HOKAGE, TSUNADE.)

-¿eh? Esperen, les exijo una explicación. Suéltenme, ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué quieren de mi?-

-Ritketsu, ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!- Tsunade feliz lo saluda (¬¬…esperen, el es un ladrón, ¿no?)

-O.o oh, Tsunade, no has cambiado nada, y tu ¿Cómo estas, Shizune-chan?- _¬¬ y eso que ya paso tiempo desde que nos vimos Tsunade _– ¿Fuiste tu quien mando a estos ninjas, detrás de mi?

-jajajajaja…sobre eso…esto.- la quinta pone una cara muy seria – Estaba hablando con Shizune el otro dia... la ultima vez que jugamos poker; verdad que yo perdí con un juego de poker de nueves ¿verdad?- (Poker de nueves: tener los cuatro nueves. Para ganarle es necesario otro poker de un número más alto)

-¿eh?...mm…no, lo recuerdo bien perdiste con una tercia de cincos; yo tenia el poker de nueves-

-… ¿estas seguro?-

-si-

- ¡SII!, ¡Gané! Ahora tiene que hacer 4 horas más en la clínica y ponerse al corriente con los informes de las misiones- Shizune canta su victoria ante La Quinta Hokage

-esta bien, esta bien tu ganas shizune- Tsunade acepta su derrota

-.-´ Neji, Hinata y Sakura no lo pueden creer…para eso fueron a buscar a Ritketsu…una apuesta de Tsunade…La Quinta Hokage

- ¡¿EEHH?!, No me digas que esto fue por una apuesta?!, anciana, ¡¿Por eso me hiciste suspender mi entrenamiento?!- (No hace falta decir que quien grita es un Naruto enojado)

Escena: Neji, Hinata y Sakura sin poder dar crédito a lo que pasa. Naruto siendo reprimido por la Hokage (por hablarle así nada mas) y Shizune contenta por su victoria (preparando unos grandes montones de informes pendientes de la misiones). Y un Ritketsu confundido balbuceando -"esto, ¿Tsunade? ¿Ya me puedo ir?"-

**FIN**


End file.
